


Can't get over the sight of you

by WriterWrathorn



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Futanari on female, Happy Ending, Hotdogging, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Implied Heat Cycle, Impregnation, Male to Female, Mild BDSM, Other, Penis Size, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Based on the ‘Biggest Oversight’ meme on r/Dota2.Blake was saved by the Fae woman, Mireska the Dark Willow. She claims that, one day, he will return her a favour. Little did either know that favour would be an intense breeding session.Pairing: Mireska the Dark Willow (Futa) / OC (MtF)
Relationships: Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can't get over the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

***

Blake cried out. His arm crushed under the wood of his own home. He couldn’t move. Fire was burning all around him. The teenager struggled and winced, trying to get the hot wood off his arm, crying out for help, but his voice couldn’t penetrate the roaring sound of flame and fire around him.

An explosion sounded off outside his home. He didn’t know if his parents were alive. He’d only just woken up to the sound of screams and the smell of smoke. The house was crumbling all around him. 

Blake tugged and pulled at his arm, the heaviness giving way, if only barely. Something cracked and popped, and Blake screamed out, pain turned to searing white, his arm snapped from his shoulder’s socket.

He picked himself up shakily, his vision a blur and his lungs full of smoke. He crawled out an open window, glass cutting into his clothes and skin. Bare, bloody feet trekked along the town floor, ravaged by great, red beasts of men. He turned, and stumbled into a sprint away from his home, into the forest.

The human watched with wide, purple eyes at the scene behind him, the town, his home, had burned to a crisp. He turned away, tears in his eyes from both loss and pain. He gripped his broken arm with a high pitched cry, setting it against his stomach.

The smoke in his lungs prevented him from running for any more than a minute. The adrenaline high he had earlier spurned away, and the emotional high he experienced was leaving him feeling blinded. Purple eyes stared ahead blankly, his feet moving forward without him meaning too, spurned on by the lingering fear in his heart. 

Blake finally stopped, falling over a root in the dirt. A shocked gasp left his mouth as he fell to his knees. He crumpled to his side, landing on his good arm thankfully, and sobbed into the dirt. 

The next town over was a day away. He had no idea if those red raiders had already attacked it. If they had, and he travelled there in this state, he’d surely die.

He rolled onto his back, the crescent moon peeking through the trees and clouds. He wasn’t sure which of those dark clouds was the smoke of his home, or actual rain clouds.

“Now what do we have here?”

Blake groaned, unable to move. He wanted to stand up and keep running, but couldn’t muster the strength. The feminine voice held a strange, rough accent to it, one he’d only heard some of the moon riders have.

Was he saved, or doomed?

A pink head with large, yellow eyes popped up above him, upside down from his point of view. Her hair was swept about like large flower petals yet to bloom. Two silvery earrings hung low on her elfen ears, lining up with her cute button nose, just above her smile. Two wings slowly fluttered behind her, a beautiful pink and black design that let the moonlight above bleed through them.

She was a Fae.

Blake tried to talk, but all that came out was a hacking cough from his smoke-dried throat. Mireska tutted, coming down to her knees and picking his head up to rest on her, remarkably soft, thighs.

Her hands rested on his chest, but she never took her pretty golden (or is it amber? Yellow? Blake couldn’t tell) eyes of his own. He felt something strange pump into his chest, encouraging him to cough lightly into the open air. The Fae’s eyes turned mirthful, and her gentle hands trailed from his chest to his broken arm.

Blake winced upon contact, but the gentle, floating feeling in his arm soon turned that pain into dust, flying away into the wind.

He could move his fingers without his muscles screaming out.

“There,” The Fae woman finally spoke, patting his arm with a tiny chuckle, “all better. Don’t say I’m not a kind person now, hm?”

“Who—”

“Hush little thing. Just lay there and let Mireska do all the work.” The Fae, Mireska apparently, gave tiny slaps to his cheek as she laughed some more, taking his head off her thighs (which he now sorely missed), dusting herself off. Blake rolled onto his side, thankful he could use both arms once more, and pushed himself up to kneel.

“Town’s burning, reminds me of my home.” Mireska idly noted, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

Blake took in the woman’s details. She wore a sleeveless, light green dress shaped like a bell flower, that barely covered her upper thighs. Atop of that was an unbuttoned purple jacket that came down halfway down her torso, with large purple shoulder pads which looked like flower petals layered over one another. Her legs were covered by green tights, which turned more purple the further they went down, until they reached her purple ankle heel boots, the tongue of them flicking out like a leaf.

He ensured to take in the entire image of his saviour, and vowed in his fatigued, distressed mind to never forget the image.

“Well, well, I certainly don’t mind humans bowing before me.” Mireska clicked her tongue, holding her fingers to cover her mouth, hiding the cute giggle she gave.

Blake looked away, the contrasting emotions flitting through his mind making it harder to think. A beautiful, Fae woman had saved him. His family was likely dead. His home was destroyed. He didn’t know what to really think anymore. He tried to stand, shakily coming to his feet, and when it looked like he could stand on his own, he fell again, his knees digging into the dirt instead.

“I can’t stand.” Blake pitifully whined, looking back up to the kind Fae woman.

“Well I don’t want to carry you,” Mireska dismissed him with a shrug, “besides, you owe me for saving your life. That’s how this works. Unless you want to be deeper in debt to me?”

Blake wouldn’t mind if he was in debt to her forever, at this rate. He really couldn’t keep his eyes off her immaculate form.

“If I can’t make it to the next town over,” Blake slowly tried to speak, the rawness in his throat still bothering him, “then I can’t repay you.”

Mireska hummed, scratching her cheek before clicking her finger.

“That’s an easy fix.” Mireska smiled, those lovely, gentle fingers curled along the side of his face, trailing around to hold his jaw and cheeks in a light embrace. She brought herself closer, close enough that, if Blake was brave enough, he could bring his own hands to her face. He stared into those big, alluring eyes, unable to tell what colour they really were. 

“Look into my eyes.”

Blake did.

Then he blinked. 

He saw town gates he didn’t recognize. His body ached, and a warm liquid was under his feet. He looked down, finding bloody feet beneath him. He looked up, dazed and confused, as two men approached him, speaking something he couldn’t make sense of.

He fell forward.

***

“Oi, you right there?”

Blake snapped from his reverie, standing behind the bar with one hand holding a pink bottle of wine and a flute wine glass in the other.

“Sorry,” Blake looked up, pouring the drink and handing it over, “Enjoy ma’am.”

The woman scoffed, her harsh accent biting through her mumbling words. Blake didn’t let it bother him, too busy thinking back to that night seven years ago. He’d lost so much that night, his family most importantly of all. On top of that, he couldn’t get the image of Mireska out of his mind.

Blake worked the tavern since then, serving drinks and making small talk as the bartender. Ever since he was taken in by the locals, the only person willing to take him in was the Owner of this place, and even then, they got him to work washing dishes and cleaning the floors.

Still, he made a life out of this new town, getting to know many of the people and all the woes and sorrows they spilled when emptying the bottle. He had quite a number of secrets under his belt, and could probably ruin quite a few people, if he was that sort of person. He usually kept to himself, and dreaded the thought of anyone finding out his bigger secrets. Namely where he spent his weekends.

He smiled softly, thankful his Friday night was almost over.

He’d take the weekendsBeyond that, he often visited the remains of his old home, to place flowers before it and simply stand there until dusk. He was grateful the Fae woman was there to heal and save him, but wished the circumstances were different. 

He didn’t know if his parents really made it out alive, but he didn’t have much reason to suspect they had. He didn’t know if anyone else survived either, and counted himself amongst the lucky few. 

But there was no point dwelling on that past.

This town, Grentry, was full of the standard people. Those that hated outsiders, those that hated each other, those that were welcoming, and the people that kept to themselves. Blake was thankful that the latter of those people were the majority.

He looked out the window to the mass of trees, the sun in the distance setting just below the horizon. Blake sighed, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder and washing his hands. He’d been working since before midday, and fatigue was starting to wear him down. He tapped the shoulder of the Tavern owner, waving his hand as he rounded the corner up the stairs.

“Catch you on Monday.” Blake huffed, smiling at the older man before ascending.

“Night, Blake.”

The floors creaked slightly as he entered his room, and he got to work lighting the few scentless candles in his room. The room itself could only fit a single bed mattress, which rested on the floor, a barely put together desk and a window, where the light of dusk barely registered through. 

He sighed, flopping onto his bed body first, bouncing against the springs. He may have been tired from work, but he didn’t want to sleep just yet. He rolled off the mattress, onto the cold floorboards, and lifted the bed, finding two books.

Blake’s breath turned shaky. He slowly pulled them both out, gently laying them on the bed. He carefully sat next to them, opening the first book with heavy breath, his skin flushing and his eyes wide.

The first few pages were filled with poorly drawn sketches from years ago, when he first started drawing. As the pages passed by, it was easier to tell that he was trying to draw Mireska from memory. They soon transitioned from her as he remembered, in the green and purple clothes she’d worn that night. But as the pages flicked on by, he grew more and more enamoured by the idea of what was under them. He was embarrassed at first, finding the idea deplorable. 

But he’d made visits to other artists in the town at the time, even some travellers who sold their works. He found one in particular, depicting a woman in only a white, veiled dress, and underneath he could see the nameless woman's petite curves, small breasts and the fuzz just above a woman’s most sacred place.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of it, but not because it was the first depiction of a naked woman he’d ever seen, but because all he could see was Mireska in her place.

Blake came to his room that night, redrawing that image in his mind, but drew Mireska wearing the same dress, only violet instead of white. It tooks hours of painful attempts, and had cramped his fingers up to the point where he couldn’t feel them any more.

But when it was done, he was ashamed to admit it, it was very crass but…

He got a boner.

Blake laughed in a small voice, staring at his first lewd depiction of his saviour. He couldn’t believe he had done it. Both the drawing, and what he’d _done_ afterwards. Then, every night after that he’d search for ideas or look into his dreams, and every week he’d complete another drawing of Mireska, wearing something lewd. He’d never draw her with bigger, or smaller, proportions though. 

She was perfect the way she was. 

But as the weeks dragged on into months, his ‘hobby’ fell further and further into depravity. If he couldn’t express himself as he’d liked, he would write down his ideas in the forms of short stories, or just paragraphs to express his love for the Fae. It was innocent at first, well, as innocent as it could be when a man desired a woman in such a way he did.

It was the worship that started it off. Professions of love and enamourment for the beautiful Fae woman. His parents warned him about the dangers of non-human kind, how they would steal him from the forest if he strayed too far, and eat him up for a snack. 

‘ _But they’re dead, so what would they know?’_ Blake sourly thought, flicking through more pages of his artwork. Some pages he used to identify the more finer features of his true love. Her wings were intricate, and using memory alone, he was able to fully realize their perfection. 

He drew her wings the most. With every drawing, he found their pattern extraordinarily captivating. She was unlike the butterfly, who would use them to ward off predators, he found himself drawn in. 

Another page turned, and he licked his lips. This was around the same time he’d draw his dreams. Where Mireska would have hooded, golden eyes staring into his soul, fingers spreading apart her delicate sex, his own seed spilling from her. Another where she was on her hands and knees, her face hidden, but her lovely rump hung in the air, more of his seed dripping down to coat her thighs and feet.

Blake’s pants felt tight, his five inch member doing its best to stand proudly. His artwork became more and more defined as the pages turned, showing years of experience in his work. Mireska tied up. Mireska kneeling with a mouth full of cum. Mireska standing with her hands covering her breasts, her pink cheeks flustered with anticipation. Mireska bending over, spreading her cheeks.

Blake’s breath grew hotter with every turn of the page. Soon he stopped, not because there wasn’t anymore, but because his latest drawing always sent him over the edge. His dick throbbed with need, teeth biting his lower lip. 

He was shaking now, only a few minutes of his own lewd creations, and he was already at the edge of cumming. He grabbed the corner of the page, flipping it over, and his smile deepened.

Mireska held her hands on a bloated stomach, pregnant with his child.

He clenched his teeth, dirtying his pants as he pushed his face into the bed. He panted, closing the artbook and crawled out of his dirtied pants, and laid there, his only thoughts were of the Fae woman from all those years ago.

He fell asleep, uncaring if anyone saw him in his inappropriate state.

***

Blake hummed, the sun was setting once again, though he had left the Tavern early that morning to return to the desecrated remains of his old home. He paid his small tribute to the family he could hardly remember. They all seemed so faint in the memory of Mireska, still, that didn’t mean he was callous enough to not respect the things they’d done for him.

It was, after all, thanks to them that he was born to meet the love of his life.

He sat before the trees he recalled meeting the Fae woman, a small hope within him ushered him to return there, just in case Mireska went looking for him.

 _‘She has to. She said I owed her a favour.’_ Blake sighed, drawing the Fae woman sitting on a chair, wearing the only clothes he’d ever seen her wear. She was smiling, straight at him like always, and had her arms crossed under her chest, and a leg resting atop the other. 

Like she was waiting for him.

Blake smiled fondly, running a finger over her pink cheek. He held onto his hope, that he would see her one day. 

“You really tried to capture my eyes, huh?”

Blake screamed like a girl, shutting his book and standing up at attention. He twisted around, hoping to catch the culprit who’d shocked him in his private time. He didn’t really hear what they'd said, but they did _see_ what he had been doing.

There was no-one behind him.

He felt a finger tap his shoulder, and he turned around again. Nobody there.

Another tap on his other shoulder. But he’d played this game before. He turned opposite to the press, and found—  
  
“It’s kinda creepy though.” Mireska hummed, her wings fluttering slowly as she held a hand below her chin regally, a thoughtful look on her face. Her other hand was behind her back, likely holding the lantern he recalled her carrying years ago.

Blake’s legs felt weak again. He dropped to his knees, a thousand things running through his head, a million more things he wanted to say. All he could manage was rushed, light breaths. Images of her in his lewd interpretations flashed through his mind, yet none of them could do the real thing justice.

She was perfect. Her light pink skin was radiant in the low light of the sun, her eyes searched his own, that enticing mixture of yellow contrasted his purple, and her smile with those curled lips spoke of humour and mischief all at once. Her figure may have been hidden behind her clothes, but her figure was on full display for him, and those long, plump legs called out to him, to be worshipped and loved.

But her wings, her shining, beautiful wings were a light he couldn’t give justice with words alone. He would describe them as best as he could in his short drabbles, but they could only really be valued when they could be seen.

“Y-you came back?” Blake squeaked out, the heat in his face growing hotter by the second.

“Yup. You owe me a favour!” Mireska pointed, her stunning smile turning devious, as though it was a punishment he was in for. But she could never truly punish him, not even if she left him for another seven years. She landed on her feet, bopping his nose and leaned down, “And I’m calling it in now.”

“Whatever you want!” Blake nodded furiously, his hands reaching out to at least touch the Fae woman. Mireska didn’t pull away from it, letting him delicately take her hand with his, without so much as an argument. Blake hoped he wasn’t overstepping, a mortal such as he touching a goddess like her.

“Good.” Mireska smirked, the hand at her back coming round to reveal his notebook.

The one he wrote his drabbles in.

And it was open to the latest one.

Blake’s stomach dropped so hard he was certain it landed in his feet.

“Wha-wha-ha—” He stuttered, eyes widening in fear as he looked back to her golden, gleeful eyes. She took her hand back, and pushed him backwards. He landed on his behind in a pile, falling slowly backward until he was looking up into the pale blue sky, the red light of dusk hitting some of the clouds.

“At first, I was going to ask for a free room and drink from the Tavern I saw you walk out of,” Mireska started, throwing him through a loop. 

‘ _She’d been watching me? Since I left town yesterday?!’_ Blake panicked, sweat gathering under his clothes and on his face. He felt cold with shock and embarrassment, the woman he’d loved so finding his deepest, darkest secrets without much issue at all.

“But,” Mireska hummed, leaning over his head with a devious expression, “then I started reading through this little treat.”

Blake closed his eyes, tears biting at the back of his eyes. He felt frozen and powerless. Shame burned into him. 

“I’m sorry!” Blake sobbed out, his hands flying to cover his eyes, “I shouldn’t written those things, I didn’t think you’d—”

Blake whimpered as vines grew from the earth around him. One immediately flew between his lips, muffling his groans of fear. The rest pulled his limbs down, strapping his arms to his sides, and his legs together.

He watched the wide, purple eyes as Mireska hummed, tapping her cheek in thought.

He tried to break out from the vines she’d wrapped him up with, his long black hair was tugged awkwardly as the vines tightened around him.

Mireska hummed louder, bending over to look into those wide, purple eyes. 

“I don’t want you to be ‘sorry’,” Mireska giggled, giving his face a few light slaps on either side of his face, which only served to heat him up in embarrassment. Mireska ‘slapping’ him had always been something he’d thought about, with her perfect fingers marking his mortal body, like she owned it. It was enough to leave him to be ashamed at the resurging tightness in his pants, and have him stop writhing in the middle of the forest floor, “If anything, I’m really quite flattered. You humans have a tendency to be awfully mistrustful to anyone who doesn’t look like you.”

She quit slapping his face, much to Blake’s disappointment and relief. He stopped his muffling apologies to the Fae woman, confusion and shyness welling up in his heart.

“But I gave this a look through and, well,” Mireska opened the book in front of him, her smile turning giddy again, pointing to a certain passage that always got him harder for her. He winced and looked away, shame building up in his stomach, “Here, you use the term ‘Breeding that perfect pink pussy’. Now, I do enjoy you having managed some alliteration, but all I’m really thinking is, that, you really are full of yourself, huh?”

Tears spilled freely from Blake’s eyes, the shame and arousal pooling together to leave him pulsating under the vines.

“I mean, I even caught a glimpse of some of your artwork,” Mireska continued, closing his book and dropping it carelessly to the floor, much like she’d taken his heart and dropped it. Blake shuddered and started shaking under the vines, wanting to run away and just throw himself into a bonfire. Mireska noticed his tears and cooed, straddling his chest and taking both of his flushed cheeks in her hands, her nails slightly digging into his skin. She smiled softly, her amber eyes sinking into his soul, “Don’t think I’m making fun of you now, I’m just giving context to why I’ve changed my ‘favour’.”

Blake groaned, his head all sorts of a mess as Mireska’s body sat on his chest. She was light, incredibly so, and she looked radiant with that blue sky above. 

“Breeding is what you want, right?” She whispered, lowering her face down to his. Blake’s heart stopped, and he watched with wonder in his wide eyes as her lips pressed into his softly, the vine the only thing stopping both of them from deepening that kiss. He shut his eyes, the most powerful orgasm in his life leaving his nerves on fire, and his pants wet with a single streak of semen. Mireska hummed, her hands stroking the sides of his face, fingers ghosting along to feel his jaw and cheek bones. She pulled away and ran a tongue over her lips, “then that’s what you’ll get.”

She stood up, stepping away from his body. He groaned out, his long eyelashes fluttering open. That groan quickly transitioned to a squeak, the vines grew longer, taking him into the air so his body lifted off the ground.

“Now, I’ve been alone for about a decade now, ‘cept for Jex, he keeps me company,” Mireska walked around him, speaking her mind resting her hands behind her head, she resumed behind him, “other than that, a decade isn’t a whole lot of time for me, with how the Fae age. So what I really want is some company. Someone to give me compliments when I need them, which is always, or maybe just to keep me warm at night.”

She rounded him and pressed her hands on his hips. Blake took a shuddering sigh, his skin felt electric where her soft fingertips pressed under the hemline of his pants.

“Now, you gotta understand, I’m only really choosing _you_ ‘cause you’re pretty. There are plenty of other’s I could get my hands on, but the trouble to convince them otherwise is a bit much. Plus, you’re already enamoured with me, so I can work with that. But,” Mireska’s smile dropped, an intense glare on her yellow eyes, “you’re going to swear yourself to me. Got it?”

Blake, without so much as a thought, nodded hastily, trying to voice his hasty agreements behind a muffling vine. Mireska’s smile returned, and her fingers caught on his pants, slowly teasing them down. Blake felt like he was going to pass out.

“Good on you, making a deal with a Fae all nice and simple. Let’s see what we’re working with here.” Mireska hummed, loosening the vines so his pants fell all the way down, resting on the floor below him. She made a disgusted noise at the sight of his single rope of cum inside those pants, before mockingly laughing at him.

“You’re really desperate for me, huh?” She laughed more, lightly slapping his thighs. He burned with shame and guilt. Despite the arousal pooling inside him, he was unable to even regain an erection, even though the person of his dreams was head height with him.

“Can’t complain though,” she offhandedly waved, shrugging slightly to herself, “makes my job of ‘ _breeding_ ’ you easier.”

Blake blinked.

“Hum?” He tried to voice, still unable to get a word out.

“Oh, right, you humans don’t know about Fae culture, do you?” Mireska teased, encouraging the vines to bring him down, until only the tips of his shoes could touch the grass below. Blake shook his head as much as he could allow. The vine around his mouth loosened, letting him speak properly.

“I thought I was supposed to—”  
“Nope!” Mireska cheerily interrupted, taking one of his cheeks and shaking it slightly. Blake made a small ‘ow’ as she let go, watching her turn around, facing away from him. With a sharp intake of breath, Blake’s eyes widened as Mireska brought her hands up, and then slowly waved them over herself, her green dress and purple jacket spilling to the floor, her purple and green stockings and shoes still remained.

She looked over her shoulder. A single, golden eye stared into his purple, that sly smile ever present. Her gorgeous back was on display, trailing down her perfectly curved spine to her heart shaped butt. 

“With the Fae, there’s something special about us,” Mireska licked her lips, her amber eye looking far more hungry than before, making Blake gulp, his erection coming to life in all five inches. Mireska chuckled darkly, “We have both.”

She turned, and Blake’s jaw dropped. Her small breasts were about a handful in size, and each tipped with a sunken, dusky purple nipple. Her stomach was toned, and her hips were flared out, which all pointed toward her semi-erect cock, nearing at about seven inches.

And it was still growing. Longer and thicker.

Blake paled, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

“You see now?” Mireska husked, taking slow, steady steps toward him, yet he felt like prey as those yellow eyes homed in on him. His cock pulsed in unsure arousal, his mind was a flurry of years worth of worship, but this new information left him at a standstill. He didn’t move, and he wasn’t sure if he was even breathing.

“I— I don’t understand.” Blake whispered, eyes flicking between her hardening cock and her golden gaze. She laughed a mocking tone, her unblemished pink hand resting on the side of her face, fingers splayed out so her middle rested on her nose, the ring finger bitten between her teeth and her pinky on her chin.

“No, you wouldn't, would you?” Mireska tutted, her other hand resting on her thickening cock, slowly pulling her foreskin backwards, revealing her pristine, purple cockhead. She groaned lowly, hooded eyes squared straight onto Blake’s. She pumped it with every step, thick precum already spilling from it onto the floor beneath the human. She took her bitten finger from her mouth and placed her hand on his chest, then pulled his shirt toward her. The vines obeyed her command, and he was thrust before her. Wide, uncertain purple eyes stared into her amber ones. 

“Look into my eyes.” 

He did. He couldn’t look away, not even if he dared to.

“They are strange, aren’t they?” She whispered, pressing the head of her wrist thick cock under his tiny balls. He moaned with a light tone, and felt the ghost of shame run through him, but he didn’t register it, only nodding slowly to her question.

Mireska grinned, “Good, keep looking into them. Can you tell me what colour they are?”

Blake groaned stupidly, his balls becoming wet with her precum. He peered into them closer, trying his best to put a colour to them. At first glance, they were yellow. But the closer he got to the pupils, the more golden they became. When he tried to search further outward, into her sclera, they weren’t yellow anymore, instead turning into an amber colour. 

Blake shook his head.

“That’s because you’re not trying hard enough,” She whispered, feigning a pout, bringing her hand to the hem of his shirt, lifting it off him without much trouble, the vines moved out of her way, and his arms moved against his will, but that was because he was too busy looking into those enchanting eyes. She moved in closer, her sweet breath on his lips, and he felt her speak, “Look deeper into them.”

He did. He followed the yellow colour toward her pupils, and found gold again, then back out, it was amber. Then it was like he was guided in a circle around those eyes, and they’d turned to yellow again. He tried to pin down a colour, but it was getting worse and worse. He couldn’t close his eyes, and that feeling at his crotch was only making his breathing turn heavy. He didn’t know why, but the more he followed those colours, the more aroused he felt. He tried to follow the yellow, but it was gold, or was it amber? Amber wasn’t yellow now, it was…

“Keep looking, keep following, _little circle, little circle, come follow me._ ” Mireska whispered against his lips, reminding him how close she was. Her other hand rested on his chest, both her palms circling onto his bare nipples. He groaned, watching the amber disappear, finding only yellow. It was a different experience each time he found a colour, but he wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t sure about much at that moment, in fact. 

He moaned again, bucking his hips, feeling the tip of his cock rub against something hard and throbbing. He didn’t think about it, not that he needed to. It felt good, and it was Mireska, the love of his life. As long as she was there, he didn’t need to be afraid.

“ _Little circle,_ do you see? The gold in my eyes means you love me!” She whispered hungrily against his lips, her tongue trailing out to lick his chapped lips. He groaned, and found her golden eyes. They were amazing, and they were hers. He loved them, almost as much as he loved her. His hips shook against her, loving that pressure on his balls, and the throbbing on his cock. They were hers, that’s why he loved it.

 _“Little circle,_ don’t you know? The amber in my eyes makes you edge below!” She said, pumping her hips back and forth, nearly crushing his balls with her behemoth cock. His own rubbing against her smooth, toned pink stomach. Despite this however, as he stared into her amber eyes, he couldn’t cum, not even from the sensation’s assaulting his brain. He knew he was going to, but soon that edging sensation drew to a close, and his tiny cock softened further, limply resting on the veiny, pink cock below it.

 _“Follow me,_ go into the yellow, and turn your mind to jello!” She husked, pressing her button nose against his. His vision was swallowed by her yellow eyes, and he couldn’t think properly. Stupid groans and gasps left his open mouth, his purple eyes vacant and slack. His dick hardened again, slapping against her stomach, and his balls were tightening, the urge to cum starting to overwhelm him again.

The spiral turned once again, and he lost the yellow, but found the gold. His cock was pulsing, ready to burst. His vacant expression fell as he smiled, breathing hotly against Mireska’s lips. He wanted to cum on her, show her how much he loved her, how good she was making him feel. He didn’t care that she had a huge, veiny cock that dwarfed his own. It was a part of Mireska, and he loved her, so he loved that huge cock.

He loved that huge, pink cock so much!

He cock pulsed as powerfully as it could, but stopped as the spiral turned amber. He bit his lip, his cock throbbed and ached. His balls felt denied, but also and strange, as though they were getting bigger. He didn’t understand it, but couldn’t focus on it, as his cock softened again. Denied the orgasm he so desperately needed.

“ _Little circle, little circle, come follow me.”_ Mireska whispered against his lips, gifting him another lick against his sore, bitten lip. He moaned pitifully against the feeling, trying to meet her with his own tongue. He couldn’t reach her in time, and fell back into the yellow of her eyes.

His chest felt strange. Her hands were warm, but it felt that warmth was going inside of him. In fact, it felt like it was spreading into his chest deeper and deeper. But that ‘deepness’ never strayed further past his chest, despite it feeling like there was more of it. He couldn’t think of it properly, his mind simply fell further and further into the yellow spirals. Falling deeper and deeper into her warmth. Mireska would take care of him, and that’s all that mattered.

She’d take care of him forever. That’s all Blake ever wanted.

“Mi...res...ka…” Blake groaned, eyes fluttering as he was lost in the yellow, far longer than the other colours. Like her eyes were hiding them somehow. So he searched deeper and deeper, until his own mind felt yellow. Numb and unthinking. He had lost the sensations on his body, and the emotions within.

“Good, keep trying to find the colours, _little circle_.” Mireska hummed, her fingers digging into his soft flesh. His chest felt heavier, but he couldn’t know why, but he did know it felt good. He whimpered, the spiral turning golden, and so did his mind. He whined and thrusted again, feeling the heat of her larger member grind into him. He wanted to cum. Cum for her.

“ _Little circle,_ have you found the colours?” Mireska crooned, her fingers taking his nipples and giving them a tug, earning a sharp gasp from Blake. He shivered into her hold, and wished he could move his hands to embrace her. To let her know she was truly loved. To let him know that she truly loved him back.

He was so scared she wouldn’t.

 _“_ Won’t you _come follow me,_ my little human?” 

There was amber again, and he was certain with her words alone that he’d nearly cum. But his cock softened and his balls strained. They felt heavier still, he grit his teeth, his purple eyes pleaded into hers, but he could only fall into that amber in his own mind. He was trapped, eyes spinning in a spiral of his own making. Colours wrapped against one another, and he wasn’t sure if he was cumming or edging. It felt like both.

Colours and emotions spurned into one. Love, pain and numbness circled around to create something different, and it was breaking him down. Was he still staring into Mireska’s eyes, or was he trapped in his own mind? He couldn’t tell, unable to look away as her behemoth cock pulsed faster and faster.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Mireska groaned, licking his lips again, “I’m going to look away, but you’re still going to see the colours, understood?”

Blake nodded mindlessly, only registering her voice, but kept falling into her spiralling colours, unaware that Mireska had already moved away. She pulled her cock out from between his legs, and ran her arms over his body, and giggled. 

If Blake could see beyond the colours that trapped his mind, he would’ve noticed that the body hair was turning to dust, floating gently into the wind. There wasn’t any hair left on his body, save for his eyebrows and long, black hair. 

His eyebrows became less bushy, and more refined, turning to slim curves, while his hair grew longer, just past his shoulders, and had a clean sheen to them. His jaw became more curved, and his cheekbones had become more defined. His lips also thickened, to the point where they became puffed out from how big they were.

Mireska hummed, satisfied with the first part of her human’s transformation, and looked up to find Blake growing some developed breasts, the same size as hers. She licked her lips, stepping around him to rest her cock between his, disappointingly, small ass, and placed her hands back onto his chest pumping more of her magic within.

Blake groaned, the gold in his mind urging him to thrust back into her cock. He loved her, and loved whatever she was doing. His vision was blurry, and kept switching between the three hypnotizing colours, but he could see the breasts that had formed on his chest. He didn’t panic though, he was unable to. He saw Mireska’s hands and knew everything would be alright. She’d have to love him in order to touch him. 

“That’s it, _little circle_ ,” Mireska licked his ear, her hands rolling his new breasts without a thought, making them grow bigger and bigger, until her pink hands sunk into the F-cup sized jugs, _“little circle,_ you’re becoming perfect for me.”

Blake moaned, the amber in his mind making his pleasure rise higher and higher, making his balls bloat further and further, until it looked like his sack was about to burst. His new breasts confused him, the heavy things made his back feel funny, and was thankful Mireska was supporting him. Her hands left his breasts, trailing around to take his ass, and he shivered as pleasure and warmth filled his cheeks, growing bigger and bigger around that huge cock, as he fell deeper and deeper into the amber.

Mireska groaned throatily in his ear, and he couldn’t help but squeal a moan out as she slapped his fattening ass, his thighs and ass jiggling from the force. He expected something like that to hurt, but his growing assets felt good, and warm. His nerves were on fire, and he wasn't sure how Mireska was doing this to him.

But the yellow in his mind convinced him it didn’t matter, only that he fell further and further into her trance. Her eyes were so beautiful, just as beautiful as her wings. His tongue fell between his new, thick lips, and rested on his chin, letting saliva stupidly drool onto his new breasts. 

Mireska grinned, taking each handful of that peach-shaped ass and squeezed it around her throbbing member, thrusting it between those bloated cheeks, and groaned into Blake’s ear, closing her eyes and shivering at the surrounding heat on her member. She’d never done _this_ before, but now she realized why human’s and some Fae were incorrigible with their desires.

Blake cried out, the golden spirals had him reeling from the pleasure assaulting his brain. He loved her big cock thrusting into his ass, and how her hands trailed over his hips to make them wider. He felt pretty. Prettier than he had in his entire life, and it was all because of his love for Mireska. She was perfect, but he needed to be perfect for her. He straightened out like a board, her hands falling down further to his crotch—

“Mireska!” Blake cried out, feeling her warm hand rest on his tiny, spasming dick, the other cupping his pink, swollen balls, which gave needy pulses for release, being denied over and over again.

He felt close, but the amber had returned, and he grit his teeth, and his eyes rolled up as his orgasm instead went straight into his balls, denying him further and further.

“What a pathetic dick,” Mireska taunted, stroking his softening cock with a tight hand, adding to his pained panting, “To think, _this_ was what you thought was going to get me pregnant,” She licked his neck, coating it with saliva. Blake cried out again, hating and loving how his mind betrayed him over and over. The rush of humiliation only made his new, sensitive assets tingle with delight. He wished he could bring his hands up to cup his new breasts, that weighed heavily on him, or that Mireska would start slapping his thick, jiggly ass instead of just thrusting her throbbing, huge pink cock between them. Mireska huffed, increasing the tempo of her thrusts, wet slaps echoed into the darkened forest, “No way would such a pathetic thing penetrate me.”

Blake felt hurt, but it soon was flushed away as he floated into the yellow spirals. Drifting through numbness, though his body felt more and more pleasure accelerate through him. Drool left his mouth in thicker supply. His brain was empty, but that let the pleasure fill it more and more. His hard, tiny penis in Mireska’s hand was pumped back and forth, in time with her thrusts. 

“Now, I’m going to count up to ten,” Mireska panted into his ear. He nodded slowly, the yellow let her words come in easily now, coating his mind with feral pleasure and eagerness to obey. She licked his neck again, and Blake groaned, twerking his hips lewdly against Mireska’s thrusting shaft. She cooed appreciatively, and continued, “Each of those numbers represents how many times your pathetic balls are going to cum.”

Blake wasn’t sure why panic tried to fill his heart. That sounded wonderful to him. He’d been yearning to cum all this time.

“When I reach ‘ten’, I expect your cock to be flaccid and dribbling out that useless semen.” Mireska groaned, her cock pulsated stronger than before. Blake knew that meant something, but wasn’t sure. The yellow was all that mattered.

He nodded slowly, still twerking his fat ass on Mireska’s cock, slick with her own precum. Mireska giggled, jerking his cock faster and faster.

“One.”

Blake’s breath was caught in his throat. Mireska had bitten down on his vulnerable flesh, sending a shock through his entire body. His eyes clenched and his mouth hung agape in a silent scream, losing himself in the gold of Mireska’s eyes in his mind. His first rope of semen came flying out, thick and viscous, and landed to the forest floor uselessly. His body shook, and his twerking efforts were frozen as the single rope flew out. His lips felt numb and useless, like there was something _else_ he needed to do with them, but just couldn't.

Mireska held his throbbing member as he came, instead of pumping it like before she simply pointed it forward.

“Pretty thick for your first load, but can you keep it up?” Mireska taunted again, pumping her hand away at the still hard, five inch dick. The hand at his balls cusped them up higher, gently pushing one above the other, then vice versa. Blake groaned pathetically, the wave of relief he usually experiences after orgasm hadn’t come, instead there was just the overwhelming need to keep cumming. But that was denied until Mireska—

“Two.”

Blake managed to cry out this time, his wobbly thighs shaking in the warm air as two ropes of cum splattered to the floor, far less potent with semen, and not as clumpy as his first shot. Mireska had bitten into his neck again, the exact same spot, sucking and biting down the sensitive flesh. 

She released him with a pop, still not pumping his throbbing, needy shaft, and instead idly thrusting her own between his ass.

“That was pathetic. Was that cum, or just splatters of water?” She mocked, pumping away at his shaft again. He didn’t know what to do, or expect. The yellow spiral called out to him for calmness, and even emotional numbness, yet the pain of her words still found their way to him. He just wanted to impress—  
“Three!”

Blake sighed, drool spilling from his mouth and lathering his breasts more. His cock pulsed exactly three times, before it dripped out the equivalent of a single load onto the grass below him. He bit his lip, looking over to the disappointed eyes of Mireska.

“Really?” She deadpanned, looking into his eyes, sending him into an amber spiral. He sniffled, tears threatening to spill at disappointing the object of his worship and affection. She snorted, smile turning deviant, “It’s okay sweetie. You weren’t made to breed.”

Her hands left his dick and balls, rising up gently cup his chin, while a finger slipped between her plump lips, while the other gently rested on his stomach.

Mireska rose to his ear, and whispered, “You were meant to be bred. Four.”

Blake sucked down on the finger in her mouth, lathering her tongue over it as four dribbles of cum fell to the floor.  
“You were meant to be fucked by superior cock. Five.”

Blake’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his balls had returned to their normal size as five more spurts fell down, trailing his thighs like pathetic, clear drops. There wasn’t a hint of semen inside, but Blake didn’t notice, nor did he care. It felt good. Being talked down to like this felt _good_.

“And most importantly,” Mireska licked the rim of his ear, “You were meant to be broken.”

Blake’s eyes widened, the amber turning back to yellow.

“SIXSEVENEIGHTNINETEN!!!”

Blake convulsed in Mireska’s hold, his dick spurted out drops of clear cum into the air and floor, and onto his stomach and thighs, dripping onto Mireska’s hand. Eventually, his useless dick was covered by Mireska’s hand, turning it flaccid, while his balls shrunk further and further.

“That’s it. That’s it, keep coming!” Mireska urged, forcing his tiny dick grew smaller and smaller, as he fell deeper and deeper into the yellow. It was his world now, the world of Mireska’s beautiful, yellow eyes. They had to be yellow, because they made him so empty, and instead filled him with something he’d needed so much of in recent years.

Blake came with a strangled scream, his dick had turned tiny, and his foreskin covered it like a hood. His balls shrunk until they no longer were there. Under Mireska’s hand, red and sensitive nerves were set aflame as the Fae’s fingers rotated in circles on Blake’s newest feature. The final step to his new form.

“You were meant to be a woman, just for me to fuck, little human.” Mireska husked into Blake’s ear. Blake nodded, realizing what had happened, even while his head was so yellow. No, that wasn’t right, Blake wasn’t a boy anymore. Blake was a girl.

Her head was yellow. And she loved Mireska.

"Yesh Mireska.” Blake agreed, slurring her words slightly, rubbing her new, hot cunt into Mireska’s hand, and twerking her fat ass against that big, pink cock. Mireska groaned into the ravenette’s supple neck, sucking on the bite mark left on her skin. Blake sighed, closing her eyes happily as the golden spirals took more and more of her mind. All that was left was her love for the Fae woman, and the overwhelming gratitude to finally be of use to her.

“Mireska,” Blake moaned, dragging her ass faster along the pumping shaft, biting her lip as those naughty pink fingers dug into her wet hole, making her nice and ready for the wrist thick member. Mireska kept biting and suckling on her marked skin, releasing the purple skin with strings of saliva from between those pretty pink lips. Mireska’s other hand rested on one of Blake’s new breasts, pinching and pulling one of her nipples. 

The vines soon let go of Blake, letting the woman crumple back against Mireska, who was far stronger than her stature let on. Without much trouble, Mireska gently laid the new woman to the grass below, and quickly followed her down, taking those big, heavy breasts in either hand. With a delighted hum of glee, she sunk her cock between the tight, pillowy embrace of Blake’s breasts. 

“I can’t wait to see these swell with milk.” Mireska grinned, her amber eyes making Blake’s head swirl as her cunt clenched powerfully, an orgasm threatening to tear her mind apart from the sheer strangeness of her new anatomy. Despite this, Blake brought her hands up and pressed her breasts together tighter than Mireska’s own, the sweat and drool creating the perfect titfuck for her Fae Goddess. Mireska groaned deep and low, letting her hands trail up her perfect body, resting atop her head and biting a finger, staring at Blake with husky, gold eyes.

The Fae no longer had to thrust, Blake instead used her new breasts to fuck Mireska’s magnificent cock. All ten inches were surrounded by soft, pliant flesh, her pulsing purple tip poking out to hit Blake’s chin, smudges of precum, far thicker than Blake’s on cum from the useless dick she once had. It made her tingle in shame, thinking that Blake could ever dream to be more virile than her Goddess. 

Once, the human would have given anything to bury himself in the Fae’s own ass. Now, all she wanted was for Mireska to bend her over and slam her cock against her fertile womb and breed her. 

She’d throw away her old books, and replace them all with her monstrous cock, and even have her fuck Blake’s yellow brains out. That cock rested against her chest, while her huge breasts heaved back and forth, forcing that cock in and out of her vacuum sealed tits, but Blake felt like she could be doing _more._ She looked away from Mireska’s beautiful face, and stared down at that bitch breaker, and let her new lips kiss and suck at the angry purple head.

“That’s it. You’re such a good girl,” Mireska praised, running her sleek fingers through Blake’s soft head of hair. Blake pushed her arms faster, tending to the Fae’s swollen member, curling her neck down further to swallow her throbbing cock into her mouth, lavishing it with loving twirls of her tongue. Spearing her constantly streaming cumslit, encouraging it to let her load out into her throat. Mireska threw her head back, “Fuck, you’re a natural. Were you even really a boy? How pathetic.”

 _‘I was, but I’m better now, right?’_ Blake dared to ask, but simply stared into Mireska’s yellow eyes blankly. Sucking away at that purple cock tip, and thrusting her breasts up and down as fast as she could.

Mireska had gone strangely quiet, and her body buckled against Blake’s breasts. That should have been the human woman’s first hint.

A huge rope of cum spurted into Blake’s mouth, filling it up with half a litre’s worth of cum in a single rope. Blake’s eyes rolled back, her senses of taste and scent were completely overwhelmed by Mireska’s chunky cum. Before she had time to swallow, another huge load, as big and thick as the last, had the human choke from being overstuffed. Nasty, yellow-white cum spurted out of her nose and spilled from her lips as she tried to suck and swallow the thick clumps of semen like it was raw honey.

Blakes eyes rolled up as another huge rope spurted out, and it didn’t seem like Mireska’s cum lost any of its viscosity, as she blew load after load. Blake was unable to handle anymore, and with a groan, Mireska pulled away from the human’s breasts, and started jerking her cock rapidly, spreading her thick seed all over Blake’s stomach, breasts and then face. Blake was absolutely covered in seed, and the gold in her mind told her she loved it.

Her hands shakily gathered the thick wads of cum on her face, and she deposited it into her mouth. She chewed and ran it over her tongue as she took more and more in, loudly slurping at the jizz covering her face and tits.

“Fuck, you human’s really are nasty, huh?” Mireska taunted, shakily standing up. Blake’s eyes followed that monster cock, and was giddy at finding it fully erect, and ready to fuck more semen into her body. The Fae woman lifted Blake’s knees up, and spread them, laying on Blake’s body, and squished herself atop Blake’s huge breasts, uncaring for the cum she lathered onto herself. 

“We’re going to have to work on your manners though,” Mireska smiled, and Blake nodded slowly, feeling her needy cunt clench and unclench as amber flitted through her mind, wanting all of the Fae’s cock to beat her cervix right in that moment. Mireska’s hand shot out and took Blake’s chin with her fingers, the thumb resting between her lips, she growled with a cheshire grin, “you swallow when I feed you, understood?”

Blake nodded, whining as her chin was released so her wrists were taken by Mireska’s hands. She was pinned to the floor beneath the Fae, and like magic was guiding her, that heavy pink cock lined up with her soaked hole, the amber in her mind screaming for joy, the thought of receiving that cock filled her with happiness and anticipation. She whined, rolling her hips into that cock head.

Her wish was granted in a single stroke. There was no hymen in the Fae’s way, apparently, or maybe Blake was far too aroused to even notice it breaking, but all ten inches speared her pussy like it was _made_ for Mireska. Her pulsing, purple head was pressed against her cervix, bending her womb around it. All ten inches of that wrist thick cock pulsated against her sensitive walls, the first cock Blake had ever taken.

And it was Mireska’s.

The amber in her mind prevented her from cumming at the thought. The Fae had hardly moved, and Blake was already at the edge. She wanted her to move, no, _needed_ her to move. She wanted to be fucked into a stupor, and then, when Mireska finally professed her love and claimed the human as her own, she’d fill her new womb up with a child, that they’d both look after for their lives.

Blake’s happy thoughts were broken by the yellow spiral, and Mireska finally got to work. Pumping her hips back and forth in a steady motion, staring into Blake’s wide, blank purple eyes. Blake gave tiny gasps, poorly reflecting the pleasure that was electrocuting her spine, but the yellow in her brain demanded she be calm, only stare into Mireska’s face like a drone. Letting the Fae use her body as it was designed to be used.

To be bred.

Mireska’s fingers tightened their grip as she leaned further in, her smile was taunting, but the small moans and gasps from her bludgeoning cock laying waste to Blake’s pussy was already wearing her down. 

“Y’know, I was thinking. You’ve been an obedient little whore because of my hypnosis.” Mireska grunted, hilting inside Blake’s convulsing pussy, which practically begged to be filled with that thick, chunky cum. She shook her head, mumbling to herself about not being a quickshot like the human.

Blake didn’t really care if the person that had been her was a tiny dicked quick shot. What mattered now was what she could be to Mireska. Mireska was the only important thing in her life, even before her change this night. Blake wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the Fae, and he wouldn’t keep going on if the Fae didn’t promise to return.

 _‘And here she is,’_ Blake thought happily, seeing Mireska through the yellow haze of her mind, _‘fucking me like I’m the best lay of her life. There’s so much I want to say to you, Mireska. I hope you’ll listen.’_

“But now,” Mireska continued with a tiny giggle, “ _now_ , let’s remove my little hypnosis trick, and hear your lamentations, my human bitch!”

Mireska closed her eyes, and Blake could see clearly again. The sky had gone dark, and Mireska’s own face, devoid of any sweat, was inches away from Blake’s. The human shuddered and squealed as her insides were rearranged by that beautiful cock. Whatever Mireska had done, the human could feel that throbbing member far more clearly than before.

Blake groaned and grunted, eyes fluttering as that crashing orgasm from earlier finally hit her at full force. She convulsed against Mireska, her arms shook and her fat ass flexed as she lifted the Fae into the air somewhat, only to fall back down as that huge cock fucked her back into the ground. 

She turned her head slightly, staring into Mireska’s beautiful eyes, and watching her wonderful wings flutter slowly in the air, carried by the force of Mireska’s rough thrusts. Blake drunkenly turned her head to the other side, still staring at those amazing wings. The pattern was just as hypnotizing as she remembered, all those years ago. When the Fae saved her.

“I love you, Mireska.” Blake said, her voice trickling with empathy. The Fae recoiled in shock, her thrusts coming to a stop completely. Blake tried to curl her fingers down, shakily stroking Mireska’s, which slackened around her wrists. Blake didn’t take advantage of the Fae’s sudden weakness, instead opting to whine in a small voice and thrust against that amazing cock. The fire in her sensitive, red velvet walls yearned to be touched, needing that huge bitch breaker to fuck her harder, and fill her needy womb with as much cum as Mireska could manage.

The Fae didn’t buy it, growling and digging her pretty pink nails into Blake’s wrists. She snarled, “This is a trick. You’re tricking me. Don’t pretend you’re still hypnotized.”

“No,” Blake shook her head, rising up to try and close the distance. With a shocked gasp, Mireska moved away, snarling louder behind clenched teeth. Blake smiled softly, fear gathering in her heart, but she spoke anyway, “I’ll always love you. You saved me. I owe you my life. If you want to change me, or use me, that’s okay.”

“Stop it. Nobody _loves_ me. Nobody has _ever loved_ me.” Mireska released Blake’s hands, taking her head instead, clenching her cheeks and digging her nails against Blake’s skin. Blake felt that fear grow larger inside her, tears beginning to spill down to touch Mireska’s fingers. Mireska took a sharp breath, then winced. As if on instinct, she gave an experimental thrust into Blake’s warm canal, and was met with a hissing moan from the human. Blake’s hands rested on the Fae’s hips, pulling and pushing to encourage more of those savage thrusts from earlier.

The Fae complied, hissing and moaning softly with clenched eyes. Her hands dropped from Blake’s face, instead dropping down to take her oversized breasts in each hand, rolling those stiff nipples beneath. Blake smiled, watching as Mireska’s eyebrows curled inward, her own thoughts being disrupted by Blake’s body this time, instead of the other way around.

“If you can’t accept my love, then I’ll give it freely anyway,” Blake whispered between gasping moans, and shivering breaths, staring into Mireska’s eyes with all the affection she could muster, “I promise to look after your children with the utmost respect and care.”

“Stop it…” Mireska’s lips trembled, her thrusts picking up and her hands dug deep into Blake’s flesh. Blake cried out, rolling her hips in time with Mireska’s own, their flesh clapping in a cacophony of lewd, wet noises, as Blake’s pussy made slurping noises every time Mireska’s cock tried to leave her body, as though Blake’s body refused to allow Mireska to leave her, even for a second.

“I’ll always be indebted to you,” Blake gave a sharp gasp, her hands gently climbing the small of Mireska’s back, earning a heavy shiver from the Fae, her eyes opened slightly to look into Blake’s purple ones with a slight distrust. “And I’ll happily serve you. Forever.”

“Damn human sow!” Mireska pitifully grunted, shaking the tears off her face. Her cock pistoned in and out of Blake, the telltale throbs from her thick, veiny member had the human excitedly panting out for more, “You’re mine anyway! You’ll never leave me, never!”

“Ah! Yes! Fuck me! Show me your love!”

“This isn’t my…” Mireska cried out, her hips shaking erratically as Blake’s legs wrapped around Mireska’s back, her arms tightening around the Fae woman’s head, pulling her between her huge breasts. Mireska growled loudly, shoving her hands into Blake’s breasts, leaving the human to cry out in pain and pleasure, begging for more. Earning more of Mireska’s fake anger, “Shut up already! You’re supposed to hate me, for what I’ve done to you!”

“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Blake refused to even humour Mireska, the clapping of their crotches was all she needed for Mireska to admit her love. Their furious fucking raged on for an hour more, with Blake stuck in a mating press of her own voluntary making. Mireska carried on swearing, proving she was above the old Blake in terms of stamina. But Blake knew she was close. Her skin was wet with sweat, and Blake was ashamed that it was sticking to her Fae Goddess. She didn’t deserve to be dirtied by her filthy human sweat, and yet Mireska carried on, breathing in the smell of Blake between her breasts. 

Mireska finally pulled away with a gasp, staring into Blake’s purple eyes, the faintest outlines of love hearts hiding behind the pupils. Mireska bit her lip, and her cock pulsated strong enough to bend Blake’s pussy around that monstrous cock. Blake cried out happily, her tongue spilling out as her eyes rolled up, another orgasm washing against her like a tsunami. When it crashed into her, she was sure her mind would be snapped for hours.

“I love…” Mireska bit her lip, lowering down toward Blake’s face, currently one step away from being in a total fuck-drunk expression. The Fae felt a heat in her cheeks, lowering herself to stuff her tongue into the human’s plump lips, sweeping it between her gums and teeth. Blake shook, her eyes rolling back, the last reserves of her sanity nearing the edge. Mireska whispered into the human’s ear, her voice full of lust, but layered with hesitation, “I’ll think about loving you.”

That’s all Blake could ever ask for. Both fortunately and unfortunately, that one line sent her over the edge. Her head was thrown back, and her body shook and tightened around Mireska, her soaked cunt convulsed around Mireska’s cock, squirting against the Fae woman’s crotch and stomach.

“Fuck! I’m fucking cumming.” Mireska cried out, groaning against Blake’s breast as her hips shot in and out of her tight pussy, every thrust leading to a huge load of, thick clumpy semen lining the human’s walls, filling her womb to completion. Blake groaned quietly, tightening her hold on the Fae woman, still shivering against that bludgeoning cock inside her, mashing her cervix as far as it could go.

Mireska tried to pull out, wanting to end with another cumshot on Blake’s body, marking the human girl as the Fae’s bitch. But the pussy that surrounded her cock was needy and demanding, and refused to let her go, creating a vacuum seal. Mireska cried out, pulling as far back as she could, stealing as much of Blake’s cunt in the process, nearly prolapsing the girl's womb. 

Blake’s eyes rolled further back into her head, cum and spittle from earlier slipping out from her mouth onto the grass. The sheer pain rocked into pleasure as Mireska thrust back inside, sinking more and more cum into her belly, stuffing her womb full until she started to inflate with yellow-white cum. Her stomach bloated outwards, and she soon looked six months pregnant, as an impossible amount of cum ensured her insemination. 

Mireska’s cock finally started to soften, but the Fae simply rested against Blake with fatigued eyes and panting breath. Blake hummed, still relatively horny, but didn’t mind if Mireska was finished for good this time. So long as the Fae woman stayed with her, that was all that mattered.

Blake ran her hands through the Fae woman’s leafy head, careful not to run her fingers _into_ the Fae’s head. She wasn’t sure what the glowing pink light radiating from within meant, and knew she wasn’t going to find out. 

Mireska hummed quietly, looking up to the human with small, shy eyes. Her lip trembled and her arms shook. Blake’s brows furrowed in concern, bringing her hands down to stroke the Fae’s cheeks.

“You should hate me.” Mireska murmured, picking herself up, only to be caught by Blake and rolled onto her side, staring into Blakes purple eyes. The human shook her head, giving the Fae a small smile.

“Never.” 

“I took you by force,” Mireska argued, eyes widening in fear. She brought her hands up, grasping her head like it ached. Blake cooed, bringing her that leafy head closer to the human’s, gently embracing the Fae woman. Mireska continued, the fear changing to guild, “I changed you. I know I’d have hated it.”

“I’m with you know. It doesn’t matter.” Blake softly replied.

“I was in heat. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Mireska tried to justify to herself, like her not thinking was an _actual_ excuse in any other context. But that didn’t matter to Blake. If anything, the new woman was glad Mireska wasn’t thinking.

“I don’t care so long as you stay with me.” Blake hushed Mireska, who tried to argue again.

“You’ll be pregnant. With my kid no less.” Mireska laughed in disbelief, “I can’t believe myself. I just wanted a drink and a rest. Why did I..?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Blake hushed her again, “I don’t care if this was the biggest oversight in your life, I’m just thankful you’re here now. With me.”

Mireska held back the tears in her eyes, snuggling closer into Blake’s arms.

They’d fall asleep, comfortable in their own warmth until dawn would rise to meet them.

  
***  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my first $10 Patreon (Miranek), this story was a reality.
> 
> And a certain OversightBot.
> 
> Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:  
> Ravenous
> 
> Miranek
> 
> settingscarlett
> 
> Please consider supporting me on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn


End file.
